<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime Bliss by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk, TsukkiNoNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102319">Bedtime Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax'>electric_stydiax</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites'>HimegimiWrites</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk'>kaathefriendlysnekk</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Ennoshita Chikara, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Ravenclaw Tsukishima Kei, Slytherin Suna Rintarou, Threesomes, rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what if someone sees us?” Chikara murmurs, holding his breath as Kei nips his neck. Rintarou’s fingers slide to his pants’ zipper, tugging them down. “Better stay quiet then, Prefect-san,” the Slytherin answers. </p><p>Rintarou sucks the head right off the bat, making Chikara pull Kei closer by his blue and bronze tie. His fingers lock themselves around the Ravenclaw’s slender neck as he hums into the kiss.</p><p>Or, alternative title : Dick Make Chika Go Sleep-sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Suna Rintarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically us yelling at each other to go to sleep, minus the sex.</p><p>Please note that all the characters are above the age of 18.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rintarou is chatting away with his fellow Slytherins when he notices that it’s nearing midnight, and one thought crosses his mind. </span>
  <span>That his Prefect boyfriend is definitely  ignoring the words he spoke hours ago, claiming he’d go to sleep early. </span>
  <span>Being the good, loving boyfriend that he is, he goes looking for Chikara, hoping he is wrong.</span>
  <span> But of course, he isn’t, much to his displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a few months into the relationship and you've already started lying to me," he clucks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be the good boyfriend and actually check up on me to see if I’m really sleeping, only to find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?” Chikara pouts, eyes already looking sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou holds back a sigh at the adorable sight. “Because you’ve been exhausted this week, yet your stubborn ass won’t go to sleep. Kei said you would do this and he’s right! Close the book, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But lovey! I’m only halfway through the book! I have to finish before I sleep! Rin-Rin, please?” Chikara pouts, hoping to convince Rintarou to let him stay up longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said to close the book, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rintarou makes his voice stern when he says that, ignoring the puppy eyes Chikara is giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? I told you." None of them have noticed when Kei has snuck up from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara jumps, holding the book close to his chest, looking guilty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As he should, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rintarou internally huffs. “I was hoping he wouldn’t be a brat and listen to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too optimistic about our Chika’s habits, my love. He’s bratty by function and nature, and can’t help it at all. It’s cute sometimes.” Kei mutters, trying to be quiet and soothe both his boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me an hour or two, you guys, I’ll be done soon. I promise --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou drops to his knees in front of Chikara and sensuously slides his fingers along his arms, landing on the knuckles that grip his book. He stifles a laugh when he senses Chikara tense up as his knuckles whiten, the grip on his book tightening under Rintarou’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Chikara asks, clearly flustered because he senses the Slytherin boy is about to pull something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both Kei and I have noticed something,” he casually says, fingers now sliding down to Chikara’s thighs. “You fall asleep after anything remotely sexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei hovers behind Chikara’s seat and his long arms come up to gently pry his fingers off the book. He puts in the bookmark with the lion-raven-snake design Hitoka had made for them and which Chikara is never seen without, and puts the book aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re going to put you to sleep right away love, with my mouth and Kei’s hands. We love you, but since you’re awake, we’ll simply fuck you to sleep, hm babydoll?” Rintarou coos, getting Chika to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara tilts his head to look at his other boyfriend and  Kei smiles at him, leaning to nuzzle Chikara behind his ear and dropping some kisses along the way. His glasses feel cold against him, but it’s a familiar touch that comes with being with Kei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if someone sees us?” Chikara murmurs, holding his breath as Kei nips his neck. Rintarou’s fingers slide to his pants’ zipper, tugging them down. “Better stay quiet then, Prefect-san,” the Slytherin answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh. Rin, Kei, please touch me. Need you both so badly.” Chikara whines softly. Kei starts rubbing Chikara’s back while Rintarou opens his mouth and takes Chikara’s cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara groans loud and high but thankfully Kei moves over to kiss him in the mouth, muffling the noise. A tongue slides into his mouth, and Chikara reciprocates with double the enthusiasm.</span>
  <span> Rintarou sucks the head right off the bat, making Chikara pull Kei closer by his blue and bronze tie. His fingers lock themselves around the Ravenclaw’s slender neck as he hums into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara is so needy and Rintarou loves every second of it. He sneaks a hand up to teasingly drag his fingertips up the rest of his cock, making Chikara wail into Kei’s mouth loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy for us, Prefect-san. I bet we can make a real mess of you very quickly. Let me have your neck, love. “ Kei whispers in Chikara’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to be told twice, tilting his head Chikara allows Kei to have better access to his throat. He hums as Kei doesn’t waste any time waiting and pushes the robe off his shoulder, latching his mouth onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder. </span>
  <span>He will make sure to mark the prefect as theirs so that Chikara wakes up in the morning and blushes the first time he has to see a mirror. Or maybe his roommates in the dorm will point it out. Any of them can magically make it disappear but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. They definitely will not. All three of them are possessive over each other and any sign, such as borrowing (or rather stealing) house scarves and jackets (of course they have house jackets now, you gotta be trendy to be at par with the 21st century muggle world), to leaving obvious hickeys are among the many things they love to do, to show everyone whose they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something about pulling Chikara apart that Kei enjoys. He can’t explain it, but to him, it’s like stretching out taffy until it tears. Making his composed boyfriend gush and relax was cute, and watching their other boyfriend wind him up some made it even hotter honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Chikara rasps when Rintarou uses the perfect amount of suction on his cock, making him almost arch off his seat. His hand finds its way on to black hair, gripping them tight. He is almost there, just a little more and he’d be tumbling over the edge. </span>
  <span>He loses it once Kei’s fingers start tugging at his nipples under the shirt and comes in Rintarou’s mouth with such force that the latter has to struggle to take it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a lot, Prefect-san,” Kei smirks. “I hope you are equally tired. Are you ready to go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara tries to protest, but lets out a yawn. “Maybe I am. You two are minxes, you know that?” Kei and Rintarou help him stand up from the chair so Chikara doesn't wobble due to blow job knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, easy now love. We’re taking you to your room so you can sleep. Love you, Chika, Kei.” Rintarou murmurs softly. “Help me lift him, Kei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. He’s out like a lantern light. He’s adorable though, honestly,” Kei mumbles, trying to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the dorm room making as little noise as they possibly can. Still, when the three of them stumble in through the door, one of Chikara’s roommates, Kinoshita, wakes up and cranes their neck to check before promptly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei and Rintarou gently lay Chikara on his bed, and after a while of shuffling and trying to be quiet, they finally get him into his pajamas. Kei kisses the top of his head and mumbles, “Goodnight, Chikara.” Then he turns to Suna. “Don’t you be late to bed either. Prefect-san isn’t here to save you from being edged by me if I see you lurking about the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about midnight snacks, Kei?” Rintarou pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to bed early will prevent you from getting hungry around midnight,” Kei tries to sound stern about it. “Not to mention I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you to go to bed early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to get edged by you close to the kitchen,” Rintarou continues to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about it being near the kitchen,” Kei arches an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you aren’t into exhibitionism after this,” Rintarou is still pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s caught off, rightfully so, in Rintarou’s personal opinion, when Chikara kisses him on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ignore me just because I’m a goo after my orgasm, my dears,” there’s a pout in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou laughs at how adorably bratty his boyfriend is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just lucked out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us on Twitter : <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/tsukkigimi">Hime</a>, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kaartwheels">Kaa</a>, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/EStydiax">Iris</a>, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/SoenNoUme">TJ</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/sugaandyams">Enno</a>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>